Find Me Waiting There
by justagirl8225
Summary: She was the last person he expected to see. [ Lita x Christian. ] Oneshot. Complete


disclaimer: I own crap.

rating: K+

Pairing: Lita/Christian

Summary: She was the last person he expected to see.

Notes: I'm aware there is no charge/ticket needed but.. Play along with me.. Just this once. Pretending Christian still lives in Canada.. it'll make sense. I ignore real life situations, and the Adam/Amy/Matt triangle. Keep that in mind while reading.

* * *

Lita bit down on her lower lip as she stood outside of the building.. The former WWE diva trying not to stick out like a sore thumb amidst the TNA faithful. Granted yes, she was wearing a baseball cap, her red locks weren't quite as red as they used to be... But, she was still recognizable. Although, if she had to be completely honest with herself.. Lita really wasn't sure why she was here. Christy had called her about coming to a taping, at least once.. To attend a pay-per-view, at least once.. And each and every time, Lita had come up with some sort of excuse or she just hadn't been able to attend. This time around, however, she did have the free time and she couldn't use the excuse of not having a ticket.. Tyson Tomko having sent her one a week prior. 

That in itself had been quite the surprise.

She had kept in touch with the bald man, not quite as much as she had with Christy, but she talked to him often enough.. Tyson having called her the week he had debuted in TNA, informing her that she just had to watch that night. She watched anyway to see a few familiar faces.. Christy, Kurt, D-Von, Spike, Bubba... Christian. True enough, she talked to him from time to time.. Had seen him once when she had gone down to Tampa to spend some time with Chris. Christian had also been visiting, how convenient. But, beyond that.. A few words here or there, a short conversation on the phone.

"Maybe I should just leave," she pressed her lips into a thin line, hazel eyes staring intently at the ticket in her hands. "But, if I do get on camera.. It's not like McMahon could bitch at me for it."

Sighing, the former diva shifted her weight back.. She'd spent all day yesterday at Universal Studios with Christy.. A few park goers had stopped them for pictures and autographs... Both women having been a little surprised at that. And Lita wouldn't say that she wasn't enjoying her mini-vacation to Orlando; quite the opposite. Tyson had also wanted to hang out with her yesterday, but.. Where Tyson was, Christian wasn't far behind.

"Screw this, I'm going in."

Lita squared her shoulders; making sure that her baseball cap was sheilding her face, her shoulder tattoo sufficiently covered as she made her way into the building.

* * *

The pay per view wasn't even over yet and .. She'd already been caught twice. Once by D-Von and once by Christy.. Lita hoping that they wouldn't tell anyone else that she was here. She'd somehow managed to keep her identity concealed to the rest of the audience.. Though, at that point, she didn't really care. If people wanted to believe she was heading for TNA.. Well, they could just think that. Lita wasn't quite ready to make her full return to the world of wrestling.. A partial return, yes, but not a full return.. Her first appearances with UPW set for next month. Her nose wrinkled then, not at the thought of returning to the ring.. But knowing that Bubba and D-Von would be there, the pair probably intent on talking her into joining TNA... Just as they had been since the day she'd left the WWE. 

Hazel eyes turned towards one of the entrance ramps, the video catching her attention..

And there he was. Looking somewhat ridiculous in that outfit of his, but.. It was an improvement over the WWE's version. He still looked the same, of course. Lita turning her attention to the nearly drained soda in her hands, Christian having looked at the section she was seated in. Damn it all, maybe she shouldn't have come. And then she'd glanced back, just catching Tyson's well hidden smirk. She was going to get him back for this one. Idly, she wondered if Christian knew she was there, if Tyson had mentioned that she would be there.. Or if the blonde Canadian even cared. Lita frowned at that thought, she and Christian had grown apart since he'd left.. Nowhere near as close as they used to be. But, she still remembered their last face to face conversation; just like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

Post Taboo Tuesday, 2005

She wasn't even appearing on the pay-per-view, but she was there to hang out with friends.. Spending half of her time in the diva's locker room, while the other half had been with Edge, Tyson and Christian. Between the four of them, Tyson had been the only one who had actually wrestled at the pay-per-view, the four then having left once they'd gotten the approval from McMahon. Edge was now in the hotel room, nursing his injury while Tyson, Christian and Lita had gone out for one last drink. Lita had offered to stay behind, but, Edge...bless his dear misguided heart, had been persistent on her going out and enjoying her night. She'd gone out all right, but enjoying the night, she was not.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Tyson faked a yawn, "are you two heading back now or what?"

Lita half shrugged, "whatever.. I didn't really have plans for tonight anyway, so it doesn't matter."

The bald man nodded shortly, tossing the keycard over to Christian. "I'll see you around."

Christian rolled his eyes as Tyson left, "he's been spending too much time around Edge."

"And just look at how you turned out, seeing as how you grew up with him." Lita stuck out her tongue when he scowled at her. "Oh stop it. I wouldn't trade you two for anything. Loveable dorks that you are."

"And you're stuck with us," Christian replied with a smirk, his expression changing. "Or you will be with Edge."

"Can we not talk about that?" Lita fiddled with the napkin in front of her. "I know you've already quit, that you won't be showing up anymore but--"

"We're leaving.. And don't give me that look, it's not that late. We're in San Diego, so it's not that cold out." He flagged down the waiter, "I'll just pay for Tyson's bill and we'll go for a drive or something."

Lita remained silent while he paid, the diva offering a half hearted smile as they went to the parking lot.. Silence continuing to reign as the car made it's way to the highway. Eventually, he'd picked an exit.. The car parked at one of the public beaches. Though, at this hour, it was mostly deserted.. Lita and Christian eventually exiting the car after sitting there in silence.

"Christian--"

"Lita--"

She laughed shakily, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "You go first."

He shook his head, "ladies first."

"Far from a lady, but all right.." She hopped up to sit on the hood of the car. "I know we'll keep in touch and all of the silly mess but.." Lita closed her eyes, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he moved to sit beside her, taking her hand in his. "I'm going to miss everyone.. Mostly everyone, anyway."

Lita bit down on her lower lip, "I just can't believe.. First Chris, now you." The redhead sniffled, "I've got Edge and--"

Christian hooked a finger beneath her chin, gently forcing her to look him in the face. "Hey.. Don't start crying on me, now. Yeah, so we're both not here anymore.. So what? I'm sure you'll still be seeing plenty of our ugly mugs around."

"It won't be the same," she whispered, her eyes starting to water just as they had the night Chris had left. "I really hate good-byes."

"This isn't good-bye," he stated firmly, cupping her cheek with his free hand. "I already know Chris has been bugging you weekly, just like he always did. And you know I'll do the same."

Lita opened her mouth to reply to that, only to stop.. Her breath catching in her throat, that look in his eyes.

He was going to kiss her.

And he had kissed her, just not like she had thought.. His face had been mere centimeters from hers, lips nearly on hers... Before he had kissed her on the cheek. Christian had muttered an apology, then something along the lines of how they had to go. They hadn't talked much on the way back to the hotel, nor did they talk much the next morning at breakfast with Edge and Tyson. He had practically ignored her that morning and she'd felt disappointed, frustrated... And empty.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Lita blinked rapidly, a hand darting up to wipe at her eyes.. The former diva forcing her attention back to the match.. Or at least to the very ends of it. Christian had won and she'd missed it.. The redhead standing with a few of the audience members in that section to applaud for him. Shaking her head, Lita finally removed the baseball cap, feeling somewhat silly for wearing it to begin with... Exiting the building to go wait for Christy. 

"You made it!" Christy's excited voice reached her ears, "well? What did you think?"

"It was--"

"You little sneak!" Spike Dudley proclaimed with a grin, "why didn't you tell us you were going to be here?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she received a hug from the man, "because I didn't know I was going to come. Christy talked me into it and Tyson sent me a ticket."

"It figures," D-Von grinned as he wrapped her up for a hug, "you'd travel here for them, but not for us?"

Lita stuck out her tongue, "well it's not like I won't be seeing the two of you soon. UPW, remember?"

Bubba tugged on her hair, "then you'll make it up to us by coming with us tonight to go celebrate."

"You guys didn't win."

"So? You're here. That's a reason to celebrate."

Christy nodded, "you have to come. We could even invite Tyson and Christian.. Kurt, Terry.."

"I'll think about it," Lita interrupted before her friend could possibly invite the entire roster. "Have you seen Tyson?"

Bubba thumbed back to the building, "he should be here any minute.. Just wait for the glare from the lights to reflect of his head."

Lita shook her head, hazel eyes turning towards that direction..

"We'll be at the hotel, okay?" Christy gave her a quick hug, "even if we don't go out tonight, you have to stick around for a little bit longer."

The former diva held up her hands in mock defense, "all right.. I'll stick around for another day or two.. Not like I have to be anywhere. I'll call when I get back to the hotel, I just wanted to say hi to Tyson."

"Say hi to Tyson or thank you Tyson?"

"Christy.."

"Okay, I'm going!" She held up a hand to her ear, "don't forget to call me."

Lita swept her hair from her face, dropping back a little to wait for Tyson.. A smile curling at the corners of her mouth when she finally saw him. The former diva heading in his direction.

"Hey you," Tyson greeted amiably, "I thought you said you were too busy to make it."

"Change of plans, really last minute actually." Lita jammed her hands into the pockets of her jeans, "you didn't tell anyone I was going to be here, did you?"

He shook his head, "no. Although, after the match was over, I had to convince Christian he was going senial."

Lita blanched slightly, "he's not looking for me, is he?"

"Maybe," Tyson began casually, one large arm wrapping around her waist. "And if he is?"

"Ty, I haven't talked to him in weeks, haven't seen him since--"

"I know, I was there."

"Let go of me."

"I'm going with.. No."

"Tyson--"

"Thanks for ditching me back there."

Tyson turned, the man having kept Lita hidden from Christian's view. "I was playing hide and seek." He nodded to the redhead, "I won."

"Right," Christian cleared his throat, an unsure expression on his face. "Well I was just going to--"

"I'll take your bag," Tyson offered before he could continue. going so far as to physically remove said bag. "And I'll see you at the hotel."

Lita sent him a pleading look, "Ty.. I wanted to catch up with you and--"

"Later," he squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure Bubba's already making plans."

The former diva inwardly sighed, her hands still in her pockets. "So.."

"Tyson tried to tell me I was seeing things." He ran a hand over his short hair, "but I know that face. Your eyes."

"Yeah well, Christy talked me into it. Tyson encouraged it." She avoided his questioning gaze. "I actually stood outside of the studio.. Not sure if I was going to go inside. Silly, huh?"

Christian smiled slightly, "for someone who claims to be afraid of nothing."

Lita managed a weak smile, "we're all afraid of something." She shifted uncomfortably, not really sure as to why she was acting like this.. It was only Christian. "Congratulations on winning tonight."

He smiled fully and she could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. "Thanks. You know, I wasn't really expecting to see you here. Or after--"

"It happened, it's done and it's over." The former WWE diva relaxed slightly, "no worries."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Awkward silence, Lita taking an interest in her shoes while Christian was intently studying a crack in the pavement..

"Do you need a ride back?"

"Huh?"

Lita bit back a smirk, "a ride back to the hotel.. Or wherever it is that you're going."

Christian nodded, "yeah.. Tyson was supposed to be my ride out of here, but he left obviously."

She simply nodded to that, making a gesture to the parking lot... Lita starting to walk over there when she felt a hand grasping her arm. "What?"

He tugged her arm gently, before releasing her to take her into his arms. "I've missed you." His voice rumbled low, "and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She replied dumbly, "Christian, I--"

"Sorry for not doing this sooner."

Before Lita could ask, his lips were on hers. The former diva too shocked to react; he was actually kissing her.. After two missed attempts, he was... Her lips parted marginally, a sigh swept up as she reciprocated the kiss. Lita's hands clasping at the back of his neck, Christian's hands in her hair, holding her to him. And then, when the need to breathe finally took over, a stupid smile on both of their faces..

Tyson coughed, "are we ready to leave yet?"

Christian fought the urge to flip off his friend, instead taking Lita's hand in his. "Yeah, we're ready."

"Then let's get the party started."

Bubba grinned as the pair made their way over. "Took you two long enough."

"You have no idea," Tyson commented wryly. "No idea."

**-- FIN --**


End file.
